


Well, That Happened

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Starscream and Grimlock walked into a bar...





	Well, That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Grimlock  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Because [it happened](https://twitter.com/livioramondelli/status/1152233591025258497?s=21).

"I'll have you know, I'm not that drunk!" Starscream shrill-slurred as he stumbled along.

"Like frag ya ain't!" Ironhide snapped back, one hand on Starscream's back, the other towing Grimlock along by his wrist.

Grimlock winced and didn't argue. Bad enough they were being shown the door. Bad enough that they were both apparently being too loudly drunk _for a concert_. Jazz's _first_ concert since peace was established. Grimlock didn't want to make it worse by slurring a debate he was bound to lose while also proving everyone else right about them.

Most embarrassing might be the applause as the door shut behind them.

Starscream huffed and glared at the door blearily, wobbling on his feet. "Your music sucks anyway!"

"Liar," Grimlock said and stumbled his way past the Seeker. "Screaming about how good it was is partly why we were kicked out."

"What?" Starscream asked in confusion, and Grimlock shrugged. If he was slurring too badly to be understood, he sure wasn't going to try again.

"C'mon. Sleep it off." Grimlock hoped tomorrow would be better. If not, he'd just stay in his bed and wait for the next day.

"I don't wanna sleep," Starscream whined, but he followed Grimlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
